Dear Hannibal
by doctormoon
Summary: Clarice finds out where Dr. Lecter lives! What would she write him? Follows Movie! It is uploaded again, after some corrections were made, another genre would be: parody


**_Dear_** **_Hannibal_**

Clarice finds out where Dr. Lecter lives, so what would she write to him?

**Disclaimer:**

Dear Reader, Dear T. Harris,

All known characters from the movie are my guests in my little World, after visiting me for a short time, they will return to you in good health back.

Thank you for reading and I hope you feel alright about their experiences.

I hope you enjoy my turn with these lovely pair Clarice and Hannibal

Ta-ta

M.

Ps. Sorry, my mother tongue is not English, so please be nice with grammar and spelling mistakes

* * *

The Fish Market massacre has not happened.

Mason Verger wants for his own revenge Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Takes place as Clarice meets Barney, the nurse.

* * *

Barney gave Clarice all the three heavy boxes, which were belongings from Hannibal Lecter.

When Clarice met Barney, he told her, that Dr. Chilton had recorded all the interviews between her and Hannibal.

**Flashback:**

While Hannibal resided unwillingly in the Dungeon with the glass wall, he had found his new way of cannibalism. Dr. Chilton was really easy to eat. Naturally in a symbolic way. In fact, going to eat a fast food burger would be more difficult than to swallow Chilton.

Slow and sublime worked Hannibal his way through the simple psyche of his victim. Chilton was a real nuts person, with perverse hobbies. To recall one of the nasty scene was, that Chilton used to live his sexual perversities in front of Hannibal´s cage. But each time, Hannibal influenced him, he toyed him and played with his mind.

As Hannibal had unfortunately a severe problem with his ear, he had to have an ear surgery. Chilton saw his chance, because he was so obsessed with Hannibal, he thought he was in love with him, and he fantasized, that one day, they would live together, and he gave the surgeon the amount of necessary money for his little wish.

Hannibal had nothing suspected, his ear healed well.

Within 3 month Hannibal reached his goal, Chilton had cut his own penis in front of Hannibal. So the perverse games stopped.

After that time, Special Agent Clarice Starling started her visits toward Dr. Hannibal Lecter, to get help from him for the Buffalo Bill case.

**Back to Clarice and Barney**

Barney gave her all Dr. Hannibal Lecter´s personal items and she thanked him.

She drove to the FBI and sat in her darkened room, looked through his pictures and admired his taste and way of life, which he would never gave up; even not in the dungeon.

She remembered how they talked, she didn't need the records to listen, she had memorised every word in her head, and after all these years she could recall the conversations, his way of smile, his way of pronouncing the words, his tactic to manipulate her with his looks.

One bye one, she looked through the material, nothing was missing.

Oh yes, then she remembered, as Dr Hannibal Lecter escaped, Chilton committed suicide, and the reason was not known, some believed, that it was because of his depression, not having a penis anymore.

Clarice looked through a big box, which was from Chilton's office, with lot of pictures of Hannibal Lecter and some of his books, handkerchiefs and shirts, his drawings, cassettes which were the recorded interviews, and many files and reports, newspapers with all the sensations happened through the years, and one notice about the surgery on Dr. Lecter´s ear.

Clarice didn't know about that, actually no one did. So she found out who did the surgery and when that had happened.

She drove to the clinic and was frustrated, the surgeon had retired and was living in Canada, in his house near a lake, but that was a good excuse for her to leave the dark and smelly FBI rooms and see some green trees and fresh air for her lungs.

* * *

She met an old man with a silence appearance, he did no noise in his movements and he didn't speak much.

Clarice " Doctor Johnson, what can you recall while Doctor Lecter had his ear injury?"

Johnson "Well, he had a little infection, and I used local antibiotics in his ear, and that was it."

Clarice "But the reports of Chilton say that there was a surgery!"

Johnson "Now, as Chilton is dead, I can tell you some secret about him and his sick fantasy, he wanted me to implant something in Doctor Lecter´s ear!"

Clarice was surprised "What have you implanted, Doctor Johnson!"

Johnson "A chip, I assume something which has to do with GPS!"

Now, she never ever could expect that!

* * *

While she drove back, she thought a lot and a lot had changed now!

At her office, she went to her computer and typed in the searching machines for subjects with a certain implant, and oh yes, there were about 112 persons with implants.

Now she filtered the ones who were official under the big brotherly eye of the FBI from the ones with unknown reason.

Oh, that she could foreseen, ID 32987 was living in Firenze!

In her dark basement room, Clarice had her legs on her desk and she was thinking.

Krendler came in, and positioned himself arrogant in front of her.

"Clarice, what are you doing in the dark?"

Oh, enjoying my triumph over your failure with women in general, she thought,

" I think about cannibalism!"

He mimicked with his nose a "nasty" sign and said "So what are you going to do, Clarice? Sitting in the dark doesn't bring light in this case! I warn you, cooperate with me, Clarice, because this is not your own walk in the memory lane with Hannibal Lecter!"

Clarice "Paul, why don't you go back to your wife, and enjoy a romantic evening?"

Krendler " Clarice, if you want to be personal, be aware, whom you depend on!"

With that he went away.

Depending? No, since years she understood, that she did not depend anymore.

She was totally free. Her heavy burdens were taken, she found her peace years ago, after she met Doctor Lecter.

Her Dad appeared in her dreams, he was happy how Clarice was, he protected the lambs and the lambs were snoozing around him in peace.

The only reason why she worked in the FBI was not because of her father anymore, it was to be occupied and get some money, while she could look out for Hannibal Lecter.

Her therapist, her hero in a strange way.

Why did she accepted Mason's, the pedophile, offer to hunt Doctor Lecter?

Because she wanted to find him, before other agents did.

What would she do, if she found him, that she hadn't think about , but since she found so quickly where he was, she had a lot of time to make some plans, her boss would not be suspicious and so she sat and thought about what to do.

* * *

She bought some blanc papers for letters and sat at home in her living room.

Clarice laid a picture from him on her table, showing him slightly smiling.

She smiled back.

Things changed a lot.

She was so grateful for his help, his respect and his admiring her.

She never really thanked him.

Now it was time to.

Taking an ink pen she started:

_**Dear Hannibal,**_

_**Please don't be in panic by receiving a letter from me, I come to you in peace.**_

_**Surely, you will remember our time in the dungeon, however I don't want you to remember your traumatising time as a captive, but in that time, we had a lot of conversation about me and my burdens in my life.**_

**_Now, do you think you could manipulate me, as you did Chilton? _**_**Yes, I found out his perversities.**_

**_Was it easy and joyful for you to let him trust you and let his trousers down? Did you saw Mason Verger in him when he cut his penis? _**_**Did his auto-surgery satisfy your interpretation of justice? **__**Did this silenced your own "Lambs"?**_

_**I thought a lot, Doctor Lecter. You helped me through my feelings, my guilt, my burden, but how could you?**_

**_Your empathy was your weakness, Doctor Lecter, you gave yourself away._**

**_Quid pro quo was your offer, I accepted. _**_**But I didn't know in that time, that you would not only give me enough information about Bill, but you gave me a lot about you too! **_**_Let me say so, was it not your inclination, to see in me someone you had in your life?_**

**_You only kill, but here and there you let some of your victims tortured alive! _****_Doesn't that mean, pedophiles are in your system of justice the most horrible persons, and that they deserve to live in pain and shame? I think your need to revenge children shows your wounds in your past!_**

_**I thought a lot about you, and your lifestyle.**_

**_While you eat some human flesh, do you bring your traumatised heart peace? _****_Did something terrible to someone very dear to you happened? _****_By the way of your severe acting, your violence, I think, this deep wounds of your soul happened in your childhood._**

_**But to whom? **__**Your mother? No, then you would not helped me! You couldn't project in me a mother.**_

_**Maybe your sister? Didn't you want to look at me at first as if I was like a sister for you? **_**_Didn't you want help me, while you thought you help your sister? _**_**Did your lambs silenced? Did all the victims you ate, satisfied your hunger for love?**_

_**I live in peace now, with my dad and my Lambs. This is your victory Hannibal, and I could never heal my soul without your support. **_

_**I want to thank you from my heart for all you did for me. **__**But I have sorrows about your health and happiness now. **_**_Mason Verger wants you, so the FBI has put your lovely picture in the grey and boring homepages on the 10 most wanted._**

**_I know where you are, Doctor "Fell", so you gonna marry your new passion?! A Library?! Since I knew, that you like Dante ´s La Vita Nuova", I bought a copy too. And there it is Doctor "Fell", you give me everywhere traces of you mental state. _**

_**So, you have increased me from "possible sister" to "attractive woman" to "Beatrice?" **__**So, you think, I would never love you?**_

**_Do you think I despise Cannibal?_**

**_I thought a lot about cannibalism, and I conclude, that cannibalism is relative, to eat someone is not only meant in flesh, you can eat someone through media, when celebs and politicians are punished by journalists, make them naked through soul striptease and then they get for a short or long time burned and fried in the public with accusing and lie, and when they plea for peace and they surrender, they will still be punished to death, to death of their honor, grace, loyalty, their death of career and so on. Does media satisfy the big hunger of his reader?_**

**_No, so I think you know what I mean, Hannibal, WE are all cannibal in some way. _****_We are happy, when something bad happens to someone, we tear apart people through TV and newspapers._**

**_I thought a lot about you, and things have changed Hannibal!_**

**_But for now, it is enough tete-a-tete between us, p_****_lease enjoy your job in the Capponi Library, and do not let your mask down, I will surely be there for you!_**

_**Yours, **_

_**Clarice Starling**_

_**PS. If you ask me how I found you, let me say so, I am in your head now!**_

_**Kisses**_

_**C.**_

Clarice reread her letter and was satisfied. He would receive it in an anonymous big package, so no one would suspect something.

* * *

**In Firenze**

Hannibal Lecter had non information that he would get new antique books, or antique papers, so he was curious what kind of literature-praline he would get with this package.

But before he would open it, he had to go to an appointment with the Library Professors.

* * *

Inspector Pazzi spoke short with Dr Fell, aka Dr Lecter, after the professors discussed if Dr Fell was good enough for the Library.

In the next morning, someone from Pazzi´s team came to pick up the cases which belonged to the disappeared formerly Library curator.

Giovanni rang and Dr Lecter opened the door.

A sportive young man run the steps up and greeted with a smile Dr. Lecter.

Dr. Lecter " Ciao, I show you where the cases are, please follow me!"

Giovanni "Wow, what a nice home you have, Dr. Fell!"

He saw the candles, the piano, all the renaissance paintings and the antique books.

"Misses Allegra Pazzi would not have been divorced from Inspector Pazzi, if he had offered her the half of art and culture you have!"

Now, that surprised Dr. Lecter, because he saw the marriage ring on Inspector Pazzi.

Dr. Lecter "So, since when are they divorced?"

Giovanni "Well, actually Inspector Pazzi can't come today to pick up with me the cases because he must be with his lawyer in the court for his divorce from his young wife!

And he will leave Firenze next week. He thinks, that he can't make progress in his career here, because of his surname, you know Dr. Fell, Inspector Pazzi had a murderer in his family!"

Dr. Lecter never saw Inspector Pazzi again.

* * *

Dr. Lecter had convinced with amazing knowledge about Dante and the comparisons he made with cannibalism and Art.

He was full engaged for the Capponi Library.

With big satisfaction, he got home and was ready for this mysterious package which awaited him in his library.

Dr. Lecter sat at his piano and played joyfully. He was so happy and who could express happiness with notes like Bach did?

He was at first shocked, that she knew where he was and that she could turn him to the FBI, but as he read, and reread, and rereread, he comprehend what she meant, but not the last sentence, "in your head!" she wrote, was it meant like a therapist in the mind of his patient? Could she do this? Well, she found out about his sister, but how could she locate him?

* * *

"Thank the web-cams!" she thought.

She used from a secure internet connection the webcams of Firenze.

Wasn't that nasty from her!

Clarice watched him, when he left the Library and crossed through the piazza and went to the café, having an espresso and reading his book.

She saw how he went to Via Della Scala and entered a perfume shop. She imagined all the beautiful scents he could choose, maybe sandalwood, cedar and hint of amber.

But his intention was not to choose something for him, he let over one hour create a perfume for Clarice.

* * *

Clarice Starling visited Mason Verger in his pittoresque grand estate in Asheville.

She had only one thing in her mind, actually two, but one was that she needed money, a lot, and two, kill him for abusing children.

If she wanted to go to Italy and quit the FBI, she needed for her new start money.

She explained him that she was not allowed full financial support, that the budget was cut and she can't do her job right.

"Krendler uses my failure for his career", she explained

"He wants to go to the politics and quit FBI, so he let me down with everything.

I cannot prove it, and he laughs happily in his weekend house!"

Mason called his private physician.

He said "Write a cheque for Miss Starling!"

He turned to her "Can you help to say how much?"

She didn't thought he would ask her.

She said, "Well, since Krendler and his team works against me, I need long time, and will work alone, so I think for the next one year, hm, well, If I calculate one and half year…hm!"

Mason was not patient

"Cordell, write 1 million Dollar!"

She couldn't believe it!

"Would be this enough, Miss Starling?"

"Yes, thank you, that it is for sure!"

"And Miss Starling, if you should ever need something, let me know! you have all my loyalty and help!"

Why did he gave her so easy the money and why did he hate Krendler, these thoughts occupied her mind while she drove to the next bank.

There she was greeted and expected. She had a phone call, Mason Verger wanted to speak with her.

"Miss Starling, sorry for interrupting your business, but I want to ask you if you can do another favour for me?"

She said "Sure, Mister Verger!"

"Cordell will bring you a card, some reports and some photos with naked and paid models interacting intimately with Krendler, I think that would be the end of his career in the FBI and in the politics!"

"I accept it Mr. Verger, that will work, but that will be not pretty!"

"What is pretty anyway?" said Mason Verger

"My counsellor will transact your money to Banque Geneve for this favour another one million dollar!"

Media was indeed a cannibalism machine! And Krendler would be next the chopped one!

* * *

One of Mason Verger's victim, Tommaso, grew up in the poor slums of New Jersey and learned that violence was fun indeed, and his biggest fun would be to visit Mason Verger.

He had a job as a farmer, where he looked after the animals and he knew what to do exactly with Mason Verger.

Those big Meinerzhageni-Pigs would be a good choice.

His brother Carlo helped him with his plans.

* * *

Clarice called a friend from Washington Post and passed her the info about Krendler's visits to prostitutes, his smuggling out drugs out of FBI,

Krendler was fired from FBI, Mason called Clarice to gratulate her.

Tommaso and Carlo called Mason for advertising him in the new business of pigs and gourmet tartar.

Mason Verger's counsellor called Clarice to find Tommaso and Carlo, who killed Mason.

Clarice accepted for another one million dollar, to hunt on her own two pig farmer. She called Ardelia for help.

Ardelia called her dad who worked as a preacher in the slums in New Jersey.

The preacher called Tommaso and Carlo and gratulated them for their good deeds, and promised them Protection of The Arisen Jesus.

Everyone was happy now, except Krendler, he was changed now.

* * *

Clarice had to do another call.

She dialed the number of the Capponi Library.

Doctor Lecter picket up, "Pronto!"

"Hello Hannibal, it is so nice to hear you again! It was not hard anyway to find your number. Tell me, does your heart beat faster now?

"Clarice, is it really you? Are you here?"

"I am afraid, not physically yet, but that is not why I call you, I wanted to bring you a joyful news!"

"Yes, I read in the Washington Post about the gourmet tartar, I see, since I left United States, citizens have changed their menu!"

"I apologize for being out of time, so our nice conversation must go on another time, so I see you around!"

"Yes, thank you for calling, see you, I hope very soon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Pearsall drove with his team to a fish market, to catch a criminal woman. Unfortunately, he was shot and died there, because the woman, Evelda Drumgo, had a baby on her chest and a gun, Mac 10, in her hand.

So, Clarice had a new boss.

Ms. Copperfield was an elderly woman, from Buenos Aires, her grey hair made her face appearance like a disciplined angel.

Ms. Copperfield was always working for women rights and contacted immediately Agent Clarice Starling.

Clarice met her new Boss in her office.

"Miss Starling, thank you for coming so soon, I watched with big joy your success through the years and I think it is time for you go some steps up!"

"Thank you, Miss Copperfield, I would like to have more international experiences and would like to go to the FBI offices in Europe!"

"Miss Starling, that is a wise decision!"

"Miss Copperfield, since I need my yearly vacation and recover a little, I would ask for two weeks off time! I would like to go to Italy, Toskana, in this season shall be very beautiful!"

"I enjoyed many excellent meals there! You can leave whenever you want!"

Clarice went home for preparing her journey.

* * *

Ex-special-agent Paul Krendler sat in a cell of the FBI.

He was perplex.

He felt, as if the world had cut his head open and looked in his brain.

* * *

Clarice arrived in Firenze and she knew that Hannibal was in the Library working, so she went directly to his apartment. She was surprised that his door was easy to crack, when they met, she would ask for better lock.

She investigated his livingroom, library, bedroom and was very satisfied with his choice of interior decoration.

When Hannibal arrived with groceries and a bottle of wine in his hand, he saw the candles burning, he smiled and looked for Clarice.

She was in the kitchen and was preparing dinner.

"Good evening, Clarice, may I help you?"

"Good evening, Hannibal, oh nice to bring some wine! And sure if you like to, you may chop onions!"

He came to her, brushed her back, as he wanted to look in his book "The Joy of Cooking ", which lay open on the table, to see what Clarice wanted to create in his kitchen,

Before he got a glimpse, Clarice turned to his book, and closed it!

He reached for a knife on the table, she catched his hand which hold the knife quickly and turned herself to him

"My dear Hannibal, I watched you reading all the time! Now let me read, hm?!"

He smiled and was surprised,

"Say Hannibal, would you ever say to me, stop if you loved me, stop going back to USA?"

He smiled, looked deep in her eyes and answered: "Sure, at least 30 times in a day!"

"That's my man!"

They laughed and he took her in his arms, their lips met for soft and later passionate kisses.

* * *

Clarice dressed into a beautiful black dress and stood in front of her mirror, Hannibal came and stood behind her, he helped her with the zipper from her dress. He kissed her delicate neck three times and hold her.

They were a perfect match!

She was excited, because Hannibal promised to take out Clarice to the opera.

When they arrived, Clarice admired the candlelight atmosphere of the open air theatre in the warm evening. Hannibal and Clarice sat in the first row and held their hands.

They listened to La Vita Nuova and enjoyed the performance very much.

After the show, the sweetest pair of the evening walked to the well decorated buffet.

Giovanni saw Dr Lecter, aka Dr Fell, and waved to him, giving him sign to join him.

Clarice and Hannibal met Giovanni

"Good evening Dr Fell, so nice to meet you here! I want to introduce to you my fiancé Allegra!

Allegra, this is Dr. Fell from the Capponi Library!"

Wow, that did surprised him, that Giovanni took care of Allegra now!

"Nice to meet you Allegra, I have a beautiful fiancé too Giovanni, so be not alarmed that I might be a competition to you! This is Clarice from Virginia!"

Allegra to Clarice "Nice to meet you, do you work for the Library too?"

Clarice "No, although I wish I had the time for reading all the books there! I am working for the FBI."

Allegra and Giovanni were fond of Clarice and Hannibal so they invited them to a dinner.

* * *

Clarice and Hannibal were on a desk in their kitchen.

"Again, Clarice!"

"No, we had it twice, and I am tired!"

"Clarice, if you want excel, you must exercise more!"

"I can do it!"

"No honey, you must work more precisely with the scalpel!"

She turned her eyes with frustration.

"Clarice, look what you have done with the pig's ear! There is a hole in the ear drum! Jesus, do you want me deaf?"

"OK, I do it one more time, but if you stop criticize me I can work better!"

"If you ever will be hit by a bullet and I have to do surgery on you, remember me dear Clarice, that I don't forget you don't feel pain, your lack of empathy makes you quite cold! There will be no need for morphine!"

He said, winking with one eye and smiled to her.

"Why, my dearest and beloved husband, you surely know that no bullets can hit me, I Am A Professional!

Beside this, my love, you sure know my name, and isn't it your favourite one, to write notices to me with referring my name as Clar-ICE?!"

The pig head was for exercising the ear surgery to cut the GPS chip out. Hannibal insisted that Clarice should do this, since he could not do it himself and going to a clinic would be dangerous for their identity cover.

-- Fin --

Hey there, if you enjoyed it as much as did, please review!

Thank you!

M.


End file.
